thelostworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Domains
Fortune Domain Fortune Domain Spells: 1st - Bless, Shield 2nd - Enhance Ability, Locate Object 3rd - Clairvoyance, Glyph of Warding 4th - Divination, Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum 5th - Animate Objects, Creation Fortunate At 1st level, you gain proficiency in two skills or tools of your choice. Fickle Fate At 1st level, you gain the ability to reroll an ability check or saving throw, but must take the new result. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (A minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you finish a long rest. Weal and Woe Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to cause both good and bad luck. As an action, choose a creature within 30 feet of you to gain advantage on its next attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. Choose another creature within 30 feet of you to gain disadvantage on its next attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. Both must be chosen or the ability does nothing. Cursed Rival Starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity as a reaction to cause a creature within within 30 feet to reroll its last attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, keeping the new result. Shared Boon Starting at 8th level, Fickle Fate can now be used on creatures within 30 feet as a reaction. Fortune's Favor At 17th level, you gain advantage on all saving throws. Love Domain Love Domain Spells: 1st - Find Familiar, Healing Word 2nd - Suggestion, Warding Bond 3rd - Beacon of Hope, Conjure Animals 4th - Locate Creature, Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound 5th - Hold Monster, Rary's Telepathic Bond Lovely At 1st level, you gain proficiency in your choice of two of the following skills: Insight, Medicine, Performance, or Persuasion. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of those skills. Bonus Cantrip At 1st level, gain the Friends cantrip. For you, it counts as a Cleric cantrip. ' Tug the Heartstrings' At 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to charm those around you. As an action, any and all creatures you choose within 30 feet of you must make a successful Charisma saving throw or be charmed by you for 1 minute. This effect ends immediately on any creature that takes damage from you. Succor for Love At 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to protect an ally. As a reaction, a creature you can see resists all damage until the start of your next turn. Helping Hand At 8th level, you can use a bonus action on your turn to take the Help action. Divine Love At 17th level, you gain the effect of a sanctuary spell. The effect ends as normal if you make an attack or cast a spell that affects an enemy creature, and does not resume until after you finish a long rest. Madness Domain Madness Domain Spells: 1st - Dissonant Whispers, Tasha's Hideous Laughter 2nd - Crown of Madness, Phantasmal Force 3rd - Bestow Curse, Fear 4th - Confusion, Hallucinatory Terrain 5th - Dominate Person, Mislead Bonus Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency in all Martial weapons. Maniacal Laughter At 1st level, you gain the Vicious Mockery cantrip as a bonus. It counts as a Cleric cantrip for you. You can target two creatures with it, as long as they are within 10 feet of each other and both are within the spell's normal range. Mayhem At 2nd level, you can use your channel divinity as an action to target all creatures within 5 feet of you (other than yourself) with a Confusion-like effect. Any target that fails a Wisdom saving throw is affect as though by a Confusion spell on its next turn, rolling a d10 to determine what it does as the spell. Suicidal Urge At 6th level, you can use your channel divinity as an action to target a creature within 60 feet with self destructive madness. If it fails a Wisdom saving throw, it attacks itself to the best of its ability and takes no other actions or reactions. The effect lasts for 1 minute. The creature may attempt a new saving throw at the end of each of its turns spent attacking itself. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 psychic damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. All Mad Here At 17th level, you become immune to the Frightened condition, and add Feeblemind, Otto's Irresistable Dance, Reverse Gravity, and Weird to your Cleric spell list. Protection Domain Protection Domain Spells 1st - Sanctuary, Shield of Faith 3rd - Aid, Warding Bond 5th - Beacon of Hope, Spirit Guardians 7th - Guardian of Faith, Otiluke's Resilient Sphere. 9th - Hold Monster, Wall of Force Blessed Protector At 1st level, when you are not wearing armor or carrying a shield your AC is equal to 14 + your Wisdom modifier. Prayer of Protection At 1st level, you gain the Blade Ward and Resistance cantrips. When you cast either cantrip on yourself you may also choose another ally within 5 ft. of you and allow them to gain the benefits as well. Channel Divinity: Divine Protection Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to protect your allies. As an action, you present your holy symbol and evoke protective energy that grants a number of temporary hit points equal to five times your cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30 feet of you, and divide those hit points among them. Divine Shield Beginning at 6th level, the healing spells you cast on others wrap you in a protective aura. When you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that restores hit points or grants temporary hit points to a creature other than you, you gain temporary hit points equal to 2 + the spells level. Safety Bubble Starting at 8th level, as a reaction once per round when you take damage you may reduce that damage by half. ' Protector of the Faith' At 17th level, you gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from non-magical weapons.